


Rule #6

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Come play, Fingering, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: Keith is just following his instincts. Lance isn't complaining.**This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). Basically, Keith turns into a very horny Galra every night and Lance is there to help. It will make more sense if you read those first 3 chapters of Transformations first.





	Rule #6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> Rule #6: No claws in the ass. 
> 
> You do not need to read any of the other Rules entries before this one. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Keith checks one more time that the coast is clear before slipping out of his room. It’s late enough that there really shouldn’t be anyone around, but you never know. He knocks on Lance’s door and there’s an immediate response. 

“Come in!”

Keith punches the button to open the door and is greeted a very naked Lance. He’s is standing next to his bed, back to Ketih and he doesn’t even bother to look up as Keith enters the room, eyes fixed on the bottle in his hands. 

“I don’t suppose you have more lube hiding in your bedroom, do you? Not to complain, but if we keep up like this, I’m going to be completely out in a couple weeks.” When Keith doesn’t answer, Lance finally turns to look at him. Keith’s hand shoots out to stop him. Lance stares over his shoulder at Keith, clearly confused. Then both of Keith’s hands are on him, running along his back, feeling the compact muscles, before traveling down to squeeze his ass. Lance grins. 

“You’re right,” He says, tossing the lube onto the bed. “This is definitely something we can talk about later.”

He presses back into Keith’s touch, but a growl escapes Keith’s lips, surprising them both. 

“Don’t move.” Lance huffs out a breath of annoyance, but he doesn’t move. Keith’s hands return to Lance’s back, digging into muscle and drawing a soft moan from Lance. Keith makes note of each muscle, of each touch that causes lance to suck in his breath. When he gets to Lance’s shoulders, the other man literally hums with contentment. Keith dips his head forward, placing a kiss on the back of Lance’s shoulders, his hands kneading skin as he works his way from one side to the other, little nips and bites, sucking the flesh into his mouth and soothing it with his tongue. 

He pauses in biting a trail across the back of Lance’s shoulders long enough to whisper in his ear. 

“Kneel.”

Lance does so immediately, eager to obey, and god, Keith never thought he’d be so turned on by that. Keith kneels behind him and pushes Lance’s shoulders forward until his chest is pressed against the bed, his ass on full display. Keith takes a moment to admire it, gripping the pert flesh that gives ever so slightly beneath his fingers, his claws leaving soft indents. Lance’s hole is shiny with lube and Keith wants nothing more than to slide into that heat and fuck Lance senseless. His thumbs pull at the flesh near his hole, testing, teasing, spreading him open. Lance’s hole clutches around nothing and he gives frustrated groan. 

“Either get on with it and fuck me or let me fuck myself. I’m sick of waiting!”

That’s all the permission Keith needs. He slides into Lance in one swift move. Lance cries out, the muscles in his back tensing at the sudden intrusion. Keith slides his hands along those spasming muscles, feeling the strength of Lance beneath him, a strength completely at his mercy. 

“I said fuck me,” Lance gasps. Keith pulls out and slams back into Lance in response, eliciting another cry. His hands move from Lance’s back to his hips, gripping tightly as he continues to thrust, building up a punishing rhythm, his hips slamming into Lance’s ass, the sound of skin on skin filling the air. 

“Keith,” Lance gasps, and with considerable effort, Keith slows his pace to hear what Lance needs. He can’t stop himself from rolling his hips, though, as he waits for Lance to speak. “Keith, don’t hold back. I can take it. I want it.” 

Keith’s hips stutter at those words, his body already eager to take what it needs. Keith bites his lip, fangs piercing soft flesh and grounding him enough to ask, “You sure?”

“Positive.”

Keith begins to move again, his pace quickens, and Lance’s words echo around his head over and over again. Don’t hold back. Don’t hold back. Don’t hold back. 

So he doesn’t. Keith slams into Lance, using his grip on Lance’s hips to pull the other man back on his cock, over and over, each thrust causing Lance to cry out louder and louder until he’s practically screaming, wordless cries of pleasure as Keith pounds into him faster and faster, Keith’s own voice adding to the cacophony. He can see the darkening marks across Lance’s shoulders, marking the man as his, and the sight just spurs him on. 

Lance comes without Keith ever touching his cock. Keith can feel it as Lance’s walls tighten around him, can hear it in the way that Lance’s voice catches, suddenly silent, can see it as his back arches and his hands spasm against the sheets. Keith doesn’t slow down. Instead, he speeds up, chasing his own release as Lance collapses on the bed before him, completely spent. A few more thrusts and Keith is spilling into Lance as he cries out his name. 

Keith pulls out, collapsing onto his heels. Lance doesn’t move. The top half of his body is draped over the bed, but his ass is still propped up, now in perfect view for Keith. He watches, transfixed, as Lance’s hole clenches around the emptiness. Every time it does, cum dribbles out. Without thinking, Keith reaches out, hooking a claw on the puckered rim and pulling down ever so slightly. 

Lance moans and his ass clenches again, pushing even more cum out. “No claws in the ass, remember?” he mutters, voice muffled by the sheets his face is still pressed against. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Lance hesitates, holding his breath for a moment before releasing it in a shuddering sigh. 

“No.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

And he is gentle as he carefully pushes his thumb in next to his index finger, using them to pry Lance’s hole open further. More cum dribbles out. He’s surprised by how much there is. He’s even more surprised when he finds himself leaning forward to lick that dribble of cum from Lance’s thighs and push it back into his ass. Instinct takes over and Keith begins to chase the other rivulets of cum, using his tongue to push each and every drop as far back into Lance’s ass as possible. When he’s done, he realizes that Lance is shivering beneath him. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith says, pressing a kiss to the base of Lance’s spine. “Too sensitive?”

“No,” Lance whispers. “Feels good. Really good.” Keith smiles as he continues to kiss and nip at Lance’s back. He can feel himself drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness, though he tries to shake it off. This is the worst part about his transformation, Keith decides, nuzzling his face into Lance’s hip. Just because they’ve finished having sex doesn’t mean he’s ready to stop, but his body apparently has other ideas. 

He doesn’t make it onto the bed tonight. Instead, he collapses beside it, his face still pressed against Lance’s hip. There’s a fading mark an inch or so from his mouth and Keith raises a hand to touch it. He can’t remember what night that was from. He presses his thumb to the hickey and Lance moans above him. God, Keith would give anything to hear that moan every day for the rest of his life. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Keith mumbles, just before his vision goes black. 

***

Lance spins around so fast that he nearly falls flat on his ass. He catches himself just in time and gingerly lowers himself to the ground, wincing at the pressure. Keith really hadn’t held back and, as much as Lance had loved it in the moment, he was pretty sure he’d be regretting it tomorrow. Of course, that’s not important now. What’s important now is what Keith just said to him. 

“What did you say?”

It’s no use. Keith is asleep. Lance nudges his shoulder. Then he does it again, harder. It doesn’t wake Keith, but it does nearly topple him to the floor. Lance catches him and lowers him down a bit more gently. 

“You’re such a jerk,” he mutters, staring at the long purple eyelashes that dust Keith’s cheeks. It’s unfair that Keith has to be this beautiful, even when transformed into a creepy space werewolf. It’s unfair that Keith gets to escape into sleep while Lance is left with those words, said so casually, like Keith was just commenting on the weather.

I love the sounds you make. 

OK, so it wasn’t an actual admission of love. Not love for Lance at least. Keith loved the sounds he made. He loved what they did together. And he wasn’t exactly alone on that. Lance sighed and grabbed his blanket and pillow from the bed. He should just leave Keith to sleep on the cold, hard floor all by himself after a move like that, but he wasn’t entirely sure he could stand right now, even if he wanted to. Instead, Lance tucked his pillow under his head and pulled the blanket up over himself and Keith, making sure they were both covered completely. He shivered against the cold metal and scooted in closer to Keith, slipping an arm around his stomach and tangling their feet together. 

Because of the cold, Lance told himself. 

There was no other reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this chapter took me so long to write! I've had some pretty strong writers block for this series and for a while, this was moving at a once sentence a day kind of pace. But, I'm starting to move past it, so hopefully more entries will be coming soon. 
> 
> Also (shameless plug), I am working on another story right now called Boy With A Broken Soul. It's a mermaid AU, so swim on over to my other works to check that out if that's something you're interested in. It's not as smutty as Transformations/Rules, but it's definitely as angsty.


End file.
